Анджелина Даллес
Баронесса Анджелина Даллес-Бернетт (アンジェリーナ・ダレス, Anjierīna Daresu), по прозвищу Анна или Мадам Рэд (マダム レッド , Madamu Reddo) является вдовой Барона Барнетта, младшей сестрой Рэйчел Фантомхайв и тетей Сиэля Фантомхайва. Она, вместе с Греллем Сатклиффом, была ответственной за убийства, приписываемые Джеку Потрошителю. Внешность Как и подобает "Мадам Ред", у Анджелины красные глаза и алые волосы. Она регулярно одевается в одежду алого цвета, которая обычно состоит из юбки, жилета, белой блузки, красной шляпы и черных перчаток. Также иногда она имеет при себе красный зонтик. Первоначально она ненавидела свои красные волосы, которые унаследовала от отца. Она старалась скрыть свое лицо длинной челкой, пока Винсент Фантомхайв не сказал ей, что ей идут ее волосы, которые напоминали ему "кувшинки паутинных лилий в цвету". После этого Анджелина перестала стесняться своих волос и обрезала челку, и, казалось, стала гордиться своими алыми волосами (или видела их, как то, что определяет ее личность). Позже она стала постоянно носить одежду красного цвета. '' Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 10, стр. 27 Характер В прошлом, Анджелина была довольно замкнута и застенчива из-за своих алых волос. Она очень уважала и любила свою сестру, Рэйчел Фантомхайв. '' Kuroshitsuji'' манга;. Глава 10, стр. 26 Однако сейчас она достаточно легкомысленна. Например, она предлагает Себастьяну Михаэлису работать на нее, в связи с тем, что он очень красив.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга;. Глава 6, стр. 7 Также она пытается развеселить Гробовщика, рассказывая ему грязную шутку.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 6, стр. 19 Несмотря на свою личность, она считает, что дамы более привлекательны для других, если ведут себя глупо, наивно, хрупко, весело, особенно вокруг своих господ; впоследствии она привела эту концепцию молодой Элизабет Мидфорд '' Kuroshitsuji'' манга;. Глава 58, стр. 3 Анджелина любила и не любила красный цвет, это зависело от обстоятельств в ее жизни. После того, как Винсент Фантомхайв похвалил ее волосы, она влюбилась в него и стала любить красный цвет. Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 10, стр. 27 Она была рада помолвке ее сестры и Винсента, сказав, что если два ее любимых человека счастливы, то и она счастлива,Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 10, стр. 29 хотя это заставило ее вновь разлюбить красный.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 10, стр. 31 После этого она потеряла мужа и ребенка, и когда остальная часть ее семьи погибла в огне, она сказала что "кроваво алый" цвет ненавидит больше всего.,Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 10, стр. 36-37 Анджелина любит и заботиться о Сиэле Фантомхайв, как о своем собственном сыне.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 8, стр. 24 Она пытается убедить его не следовать темной стороне, а стремиться к счастливой жизни, но он настаивает на обратном. В конечном итоге, она просит Себастьяна, чтобы тот всегда был с Сиэлем и защищал его.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 8, стр. 24-27 Потеря семьи вгоняет ее в депрессию и она начинает ненавидеть людей. Анджелина начинает работать с Греллем Сатклиффом в роли Джека Потрошителя. Тем не менее, она не смогла убить Сиэля, когда на этом настаивал Грелль.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 10, стр. 20 История Анджелина влюбилась в Винсента Фантомхайва в пятнадцать лет,Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 10, стр. 27 но разочаровалась, когда узнала о его помолвке с ее сестрой. Она была очень близка с ней, и старалась радоваться, что два ее любимых человека женятся. Однако после их брака, она возненавидела красный цвет. Вскоре родился Сиэль, в то время Анджелина работала чтобы стать врачом, хотя родители были против. Она также посещала шикарные балы, которые ненавидела, и одевала красные платья и впоследствии ее стали звать «Мадам Ред».Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 10, стр. 31 Анджелина часто играла с Сиэлем и Элизабет Мидфорд, заявив, что это люди, которых она любит больше всего.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 10, стр. 32-33 thumb|Анджелина в госпитале после несчастного случая. Анджелина вышла замуж за барона Барнетта, который ее очень любил, не смотря на ее чувства к другому человеку.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 10, стр. 33 Она называла его честным и чистым человеком, который ее очень любил и сделал ее счастливой. Анджелина забеременела, но после несчастного случая, ее муж погиб, а плод ребенка и матку пришлось удалить, чтобы спасти ее собственную жизнь.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 10, стр. 34 Рэйчел часто навещала ее в больнице, и Анджелина была благодарна ей за компанию.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 10, стр. 35 После восстановления Анджелины, Рэйчел пригласила ее на десятый день рождения Сиэля. Несмотря на ее нежелание, она все же согласилась ради Рэйчел. После прибытия в поместье Фантомхайв, она увидела что оно горит красным пламенем, цвет огня напоминал ей цвет что она призирала. Впоследствии, она узнала что Рэйчел и Винсент мертвы, а тело Сиэля не найдено.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 10, стр. 35-37 Она поникла узнав столь печальные новости, и по прежнему завидовала сестре, потому что она умерла с любимым человеком, в то время как Анджелина осталась жить.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 11, стр. 35 Ее потеря также причинила ей внутреннюю боль. Как врач, она была обязана регулярно делать аборты проституткам, которые считала беременность лишь обузой.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 11, стр. 6 Вскоре после этого, Анджелина начала убивать своих пациенток которые приходили к ней за абортом. Она заявила, что, поскольку они не ценят то что имеют, то она отнимет у них то, что отняла у нее жизнь. Во время одного из этих убийств, она встретила жнеца Грелля Сатклиффа, который предложил ей свою помощь.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 11, стр. 7-10 Через несколько месяцев после инцидента с убийствами вернулся Сиэль с дворецким в Королевскую Лондонскую больницу, и Анджелина была вне себя от счастья. Она не возражала, что он отказался рассказать, что произошло, заявив, что он вернулся живым и этого достаточно.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 11, стр. 12 Она дала Сиэлю их фамильное кольцо, которое единственное пережило пожар. Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 62, стр. 14-15 На коронации Сиэля в качестве графа Фантомхайв, Анджелина сказала Себастьяну, который наблюдал из зала, что он может подойти поближе, потому что он стал "частью семьи". Но он не согласился, сказав, что он просто дьявольский дворецкий.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 63, стр. 28-29 Сюжет аниме Арка Похищения Анджелина участвует в совещании вместе с Сиэлем Фантомхайв, Клаусом, Лау, Адзурро Венером, Артуром Рэндаллом и толстым дворянином. Они обсуждали вредность "крыс" и необходимость их истребить.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 3, стр. 8 Арка Джек Потрошитель Angelina loots Ciel's London townhouse for tea leaves with her butler, Grell Sutcliff, and family friend, Lau. Sebastian Michaelis accommodates them with tea, and she states that she could not resist coming to visit Ciel when she learned he was going to be in town.25 Ciel informs them that he is investigating the Jack the Ripper murders, and Lau decides he would like to visit the recent murder scene.26 The group travels to see Undertaker in order to gather more information.27 However, Undertaker refuses to reveal anything if they do not amuse him. Angelina attempts to succeed in making him laugh by telling a dirty joke, but fails to invoke laughter.28 After Sebastian successfully entertains him, they learn the precise procedure of the murders. The internal organs were removed with such precision that they could only have been committed by an expert in the medical field.29 On the carriage ride home, Sebastian is ordered to compile a list of potential suspects, and swiftly departs, impressing both Lau and Angelina.30 They return to Ciel's townhouse late, because Grell accidentally traveled the wrong way. Lau and Angelina are dumbfounded to see that Sebastian has already returned home first, with the tea and preparations finished. They listen with admiration, as Sebastian reads off the blacklist of suspects.31 They chat, while having tea, and Sebastian, paying close regard to the conditions, narrows down the possibilities to Aleister Chamber, who had graduated from medical school but never held a position as a doctor.32 Angelina asserts that her social status will be able to get them into his party to investigate with no problem. She comes up with the idea of having Ciel dress up as her niece (as otherwise, he would have been recognizable), Lau as her lover, Sebastian as Ciel's tutor, and Grell as his usual occupation.33 At the party, Angelina indulges in luxury, while Lau fans her.34 They eventually realize that Aleister has been auctioning women off, and they leave the party, believing the case has been solved. The following day, a newspaper's headline depicts that another murder has been committed. They then resume their investigation after acknowledging that it is impossible for Aleister to be Jack the Ripper, since Ciel was with him last night.35 Later, Angelina gets Ciel to play a game of chess with her while Sebastian analyzes the list of suspects. Ciel explains how his intricate relationship with Sebastian works, and Angelina says that her sister, his mother, would not have wanted him to pursue a dark path of revenge. Ciel insists otherwise and consecutively beats Angelina at chess forty-six times before retiring for the night. Angelina then requests Sebastian to remain by Ciel's side to protect him.36 thumb|left|Анджелина и [[Грелль Сатклифф|Грелль в роли Джека Потрошителя]] The next evening, Sebastian and Ciel wait for Jack the Ripper to show up, and are not surprised to learn that it is Grell and Angelina. They have figured out it had to be two individuals working together, with one possessing supernatural abilities (i.e. Grell, who is a Grim Reaper). In addition, they have learned that all victims had recently had an abortion performed on them by Angelina, further pointing all suspicions to her. The prostitute Sebastian and Ciel have been guarding is the last name on the list, yet unfortunately their tactic to wait for Jack the Ripper to arrive failed and the prostitute was killed nonetheless.37 thumb|Труп Анджелины Angelina comments that it is pitiful that Ciel discovered this, as they can no longer play chess together. She and Grell then move in to attack Ciel; however, Grell soon engages in a battle with Sebastian, leaving Angelina with Ciel.38 Ciel questions her as to why she have committed the crimes, and she pulls a knife, but only manages to deal a light wound upon his arm. He inquires about her motives again, and she retorts that a brat like him would not understand. She attempts to kill him, but he reminds her too much of her sister, and she hesitates. Grell orders her to kill Ciel, but she states that she cannot, since she views him as a son. Grell's opinion of her deteriorates, and furious, he stabs her with his Death Scythe. Her Cinematic Record plays as she dies.39 Afterward, Lau, Elizabeth Midford, and a crowd of people attend Angelina's funeral. Ciel, though late, and arrives with a red dress in which he places over Angelina, declaring that "passionate red" suits her ideally; he then bids her goodbye.40 Цитаты *(Сиэлю Фантомхайв) «Тебе бы надо... завести нормальную жизнь и поменьше заниматься расследованиями. Моя сестра... твоя мать тоже бы этого хотела. Но ты постоянно возвращаешься на задворки общества... Хочешь отомстить за смерть моей сестры? Сестре определенно бы... нам не хотелось бы этого...»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 8, стр. 21-22 *(О Рэйчел Фантомхайв) «Моя старшая сестра была хрупкой и необычно красивой девушкой, но с ней было легко общаться, и я ее обожала. Больше всего я любила ее волосы цвета теплого янтаря. Они передались ей от матери. Я так восхищалась ими...»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 10, стр. 31 *(О Винсенте Фантомхайв «Я раньше ненавидела свои огненно-рыжие волосы, доставшиеся мне от отца. Я ненавидела все красное. После твоих слов я полюбила красное.''Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 10, стр. 7 И я полюбила свои огненные волосы, доставшиеся мне от отца. Я полюбила красный. Я полюбила его. Когда он приходил, я одевалась в красные платья, которые, по его словам, мне шли. Мой любимый мужчина брал в жены мою любимую сестру. На свадьбу я одела платье любимого красного цвета. Если два моих любимых человека будут счастливы, то буду счастлива и я.»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 10, стр. 32-34 *(Об огне) ''«Ненавистный цвет... КРАСНЫЙ.»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 10, стр. 41-42 *''«Я потеряла все, чем дорожила. Навсегда. Безвозвратно. Тоска, тоска... Но даже тогда я завидовала своей сестре. Ведь она не рассталась со своим любимым даже за могильной чертой. А я продолжала жить... покинутая всеми...»'' *(О проститутках) «И я убивала проституток, которые приходили ко мне на операцию, одну за одной. И я отнимала у них все, чего никогда уже не смогу получить сама: матку, счастье, жизнь, все...»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 11, стр. 7 *(Элизабет Мидфорд) «В глазах мужчины... леди должна выглядеть слабой и милой. Очень важно придерживаться образа наивной девочки. Твоя работа - улыбаться и быть в окружении милых пустячков, как в детстве.»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, стр. 3 Примечания en:Angelina_Dalles Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дворяне Категория:Арка Джек Потрошитель